bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Band 14: Der schwankende weiße Turm
Kapitelliste * Kapitel 116: White Tower Rocks – Der schwankende weiße Turm * Kapitel 117: Remnant 2 (Deny The Shadow) – Überreste 2 (Leugne die Schatten) * Kapitel 118: The Supernal Tag – Räuber und Gendarm mit Göttern * Kapitel 119: Secret of the Moon – Das Geheimnis des Mondes * Kapitel 120: Shake Hands With Grenades – Händeschütteln mit Granaten * Kapitel 121: In Sane We Trust – Vertrauen in (Un-)Vernunft * Kapitel 122: Don’t Lose Your Grip On – Nicht die Beherrschung verlieren * Kapitel 123: Pledge My Pride To – Zu Ehre verpflichtet Inhaltsangabe Hanataro will sich Byakuya stellen, um Ganju und Rukia die Flucht zu ermöglichen, aber Ganju beschließt, ihn zu bekämpfen und schubst deswegen Hanataro zurück in den Turm. Ichigo wacht bei Yoruichi auf und sieht ihre wahre Gestalt, was ihn zuerst schockiert. Dann werden beide auf Byakuyas spirituellen Druck beim Senzaikyu aufmerksam und Ichigo macht sich auf den Weg dorthin. Ganju wird währenddessen von Byakuya fast getötet, aber Kommandant Ukitake ihn aufhaltet. Er stellt ihn zur Rede, als Ichigo eintrifft und Rukia retten und Byakuya besiegen will. Rukia und Ichigo beginnen, sich zu streiten, während die beiden Kommandanten über die Ähnlichkeit Ichigos zu jemand anders sprechen. Ichigo und Byakuya gehen aufeinander zu und beide beginnen, miteinander zu kämpfen. Der Kampf wird beendet, als Byakuya Senbonzakura einsetzen will, allerdings wickelt Yoruichi die Klinge ein. Renji und Zabimaru reden über Ichigo und Zangetsu, allerdings will Renji nicht mehr gegen ihn kämpfen und Zabimaru fragt, gegen wen sie dann kämpfen sollen. Yoruichi betäubt Ichigo und sie und Byakuya beginnen, sich über die Brücke zu jagen, bis sie ihm entkommt und ihm androht, dass sie Ichigo innerhalb von drei Tagen stärker machen kann als Byakuya. Nachdem Byakuya und Yoruichi den Senzaikyu verlassen haben, ruft Ukitake zwei seiner Untergebenen herbei und bittet sie, die 4. Kompanie verständigen und Rukia zurück in ihre Zelle zu bringen. Ukitake erklärt Hanataro, das er ihnen helfe, weil sie versucht haben, eine seiner Untergebenen zu befreien. Orihime und Uryu haben sich Shinigami-Uniformen „ausgeborgt“ und laufen getarnt durch die Seiretei. Sie werden aber von Mayuri Kurotsuchi entdeckt. Yoruichi heilt währenddessen Ichigos Wunden wieder. Ichigo versteht nicht, warum Yoruichi nur ihn gerettet hat, während Ganju, Hanataro und Rukia getötet werden würden. Yoruichi erklärt ihn, das Ukitake das verhindern würde und Ichigo die zweite Stufe der Freisetzung seines Zanpakutōs, Bankai, erlernen muss, um die anderen zu retten. Uryu und Orihime treffen auf einen betrunkenen Shinigami, der, als er misstrauisch wird, von anderen niedergeschlagen wird. Uryu kommt es verdächtig vor und warnt Orihime, während die Shinigamis explodieren. Orihime hat Uryu, den einen betrunkenen Shinigami und sich selber vor den Explosionen schützen können, aber keinen Shinigami der 12. Kompanie. Kommandant Kurotsuchi will Orihime als Versuchsobjekt haben, aber Uryu bedroht ihn mit seinem Bogen und ermöglicht Aramaki und Orihime die Flucht. Orihime wird von Aramaki ausgeknockt, weil sie Uryu helfen will. Uryu greift Mayuri an, dieser weicht aber aus und befreit sein Zanpakutō Ashisogi Jizo und will ihn angreifen. Uryu ist unentschlossen, ob er angreifen soll oder nicht, ehe er sich entscheiden kann, springt Nemu ihn an und hält ihn fest, so dass Mayuri ihn aufschlitzen kann. Mayuri tritt ihr in die Seite, weil sie Uryu losgelassen hat und will ihn töten. Uryu will Mayuri stoppen, der Nemu misshandelt, allerdings bemerkt er, dass er sich nicht bewegen kann. Mayuri verwundet ihn noch stärker, befiehlt dann Nemu, ihn endgültig zu töten, aber als sie sich nicht bewegen kann, tritt er sie nochmals. Uryu will ihr helfen, aber Mayuri verhöhnt die Ehre der Quincys und wie sie dann immer darauf rumreiten. Er wirft Uryu ein Bild von seinem letzten „Forschungsobjekt“ in den Schoß, das sich als Uryus Großvater Soken Ishida herausstellt. Uryu will Mayuri deswegen töten. Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Mangabände